Wedding Night Baby
by XellAn-Chan
Summary: some one's having a baby...and it's not the bride and groom...be forewarned: this is not a lemon, but i'd go as far as to call it a "lime" (hence the rating)
1. The Next Morning

Wedding Night Baby  
  
By XellAn-Chan  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
AN: this story is another one which began while i was at work...it kind of popped into my mind that i should have a little fun with the Slayers cast...and a lot of one-night stands.  
  
the name of the fic came from a Harlequin Romance Novel of the same title...  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
The wedding was lavish and exciting and the night following the reception was just as exciting. The young man and woman were lost in paradise together, tumbling over the sheets under cover of darkness. Silver moonlight spilled through the sheer curtains of the window and fell over the amorous couple. She was in such an ecstasy, she barely knew what was happening. Things sifted through her mind...his bare skin against hers, her own nakedness, their passionate kissing, his breathless whisper of "I love you," Two hearts beating wildly became one as he bore down on her, two souls blended together. Tears of joy streamed down her face and his eyes shone with pleasure as he embraced his feelings for her. They twisted and turned, moving together, until, exhausted, they fell asleep in one another's arms.  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
The next morning....  
  
The happy bride and groom slept late into the morning, having been worn out due to the previous night's events. Their wedding had been sort of thrown together, but it wasn't really a spur-of-the-moment event. They'd been together for the last five years, traveling with one another, and now that the journey had come to an end and there was no reason to stay together, they decided that they simply couldn't be apart.  
  
They slept soundly together, the groom an his stomach, his blond hair pooling around him, the bride with one arm draped over his back, her chin resting on his bare shoulder.  
  
He awoke first, around noon, and found her still asleep. So he maneuvered himself so that she would not wake but he could watch her in her peaceful slumber. He thought she looked like an angel, bathed in sunlight with her fiery hair falling lightly over her forehead and down her back in slight waves.  
  
He encircled her in his arms and, much to his surprise, she hugged him back. "G'morning." She mumbled. He blinked, then smiled. "Good morning, Beautiful." She grinned and they kissed.  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
At this point, you may have guessed that I'm talking about Lina and Gourry. If you haven't figured it out on your own, you know now. However, even though they are the ones who got married, this story isn't about them.  
  
Now what's all that? You may be asking. Remember, I never described the couple which partook in the romp I opened with...It seems many people were very busy...  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Miss Lina, Mister Gourry, it was such a beautiful wedding!" Amelia chirped, "I'm honored Daddy and I could host it."  
  
Lina blinked. She didn't think it was possible, but Amelia seemed even more cheerful than ever before. She looked at Zelgadiss. His face held its usual...er...stoney expression. She shrugged. It didn't really matter. She was, after all, about to leave for her honeymoon.  
  
"G'bye, Amelia. Thanks for everything. See ya 'round Zel. C'mon Gourry." He smiled vacantly as she took his arm. Then she turned back. "Oh, Amelia -be sure to tell Phil 'thanks' for me when he gets over his hangover." The princess blushed. "I've never seen Daddy drink so much..." Lina grinned. "Well, my sister brought the wine. It's the best there is. I think every one was a little hammered." She shook her head slightly, "Oh well. Let's go." The swordsman smiled cheerfully. " 'Bye, Zel. 'Bye, Amelia. Thanks." Then they left together, he with an arm draped around her shoulder.  
  
Soon after they left, Martina and Zangulas breezed out the door. Well, it was more like Martina dragged Zangulas unwillingly along; the poor man looked to be half asleep.  
  
The princess turned to look at the Chimera. "Mister Zelgadiss--" She began, but she was cut off by Slyphiel's appearance. "Ohhh...I have a horrible headache..." The young woman moaned. Zel's cobalt eyes blinked. He'd never seen the priestess drunk before and he'd been surprised to see her consume so much the previous night.  
  
"GOOOOD MOOORNING!!!!!!" The blue-eyed, blue-haired Mazoku Lord, Deep Sea Dolphin bounded down the stairs. She'd come to the wedding as Xellos' "guest," but Zel suspected he'd brought her just to help him cause mischief.  
  
Slyphiel winced at the sound of Dolphin's greeting. "Not so loud, Miss Deep Sea." She groaned, rubbing her temples. Her head was pounding and the only thing she remembered about the previous night was some hysterical crying and several bottles of...she couldn't remember what exactly, but something very alcoholic.  
  
Dolphin ignored her and smiled an eerie smile at Zelgadiss. "You're such a lovely shade of blue." She laughed, "I'm blue too, see?" Her large eyes widened and she whirled around, her skirt swishing around her ankles, "It's my favorite color." She chirped.  
  
The Chimera's expression didn't falter. He just looked at the insane monster, his mouth set in a firm line. His face darkened, however, when Xellos appeared at her side. "Now, now, 'Auntie' Dolphin," The priest said cheerfully, casting a teasing glance at Slyphiel. "We best be going. You and I both had busy nights and I promised L-Sama I wouldn't keep you out too long." She pouted, but he took her by the arm and dragged her out the door.  
  
"Mister Zelgadiss--" Amelia tried again. Slyphiel was asleep on the steps, her head rested on the banister. "Momma! Momma! MOMMA!!" A small voice sang. Filia ambled down the stairs, stepping around the sleeping shrine maiden. Behind her was Milgasia, baby Valgaav in his arms. The princess had been surprised to see the two Golden Dragons arrive together, but Filia had explained -blushing the whole while- that Milgasia was helping her with Val.  
  
Milgasia was smiling, his golden eyes sparkled. He was carrying Val and all his paraphernalia. The Ryuzoku looked mighty pleased about something and, although her smile was a sleepy one, Filia did too. Baby Valgaav seemed to be the most alert person in the palace. He babbled away, saying the occasional comprehensible word, such as "Momma" or "Ilga," which is what he called Milgasia.  
  
Amelia, good hostess that she was, busied herself saying good-bye to them. Filia, who was usually very polite, seemed to be in a fog. She muttered a good-bye as she sauntered out the door, a dazed look on her face. Amelia looked at the male dragon questioningly. He smiled. "Forgive her...It was a long night." He offered no further explanation, just followed the priestess out the door.  
  
"Mister Zelgadiss..." She tries to ask her question again before realizing Zel had slipped away while she said good-bye to the Ryuzoku. Sighing, the princess shut the door. "Well," She said to herself, "I'd better wake up Slyphiel..."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Well, i've presented you with 5 pairings :  
  
Lina & Gourry   
Filia & Milgasia   
Amelia & Zel  
Martina & Zangulas   
Slyphiel &...Xellos? (this is really, REALLY unusual on my part)  
  
i've already ruled Lina and Gourry out for you...who do you suppose the title refers to?  
hmmmm...i wonder....^^ 


	2. Another Wedding?

Wedding Night Baby  
Chapter 2  
By XellAn-Chan  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
Zelgadiss hadn't really wanted to leave, but he couldn't face Amelia knowing that he hadn't been drunk the night before. Neither had she, for that matter. And yet, they had wound up just like everybody else...  
  
He knew what she had been trying to ask him about, but he couldn't face that. He was ashamed of what they'd done, how indecent they'd acted. And he blushed at the very thought of even looking at her after that.  
  
The real reason that he was leaving, however, was that he'd met the prince who hoped to marry Amelia, Prince Justen Turbopascal.The princess was required to marry soon for the good of her people; the prince had bragged how he'd win over her affections and Zel had believed it. Justen was tall, thin and fairly attractive, with dirty blond hair and hazel eyes. How could Amelia turn that down in favor of an ugly monster?  
  
So the poor fool left Saillune, trying to also leave behind the memories of how he'd felt the night before and feeling even more like a monster for taking advantage of Amelia.  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
"MOMMAAAAA!!!!!"   
  
Filia blinked. Had she really fallen asleep in that bumpy wagon? Then she realized she had her head rested on Milgasia's shoulder and a blush crept across her face. He didn't seem to mind much, he just smiled at her pleasantly.  
  
"Momma!" Valgaav demanded again and she turned her attention to her small son. She hummed to herself as she changed the child's diaper and gave him an bottle of apple juice. Last night had been magical and she was sure if it was because she had deeper feelings for Milgasia than she'd previously realized and not because she'd been drinking whatever Luna had brought.  
  
"Filia?" Milgasia's placid voice questioned. "Hm?" She responded distractedly. "How long have I been helping you with Val? It's been over a year, hasn't it?" She nodded, still engrossed in the child. "Yeah." He paused, as if thinking hard about what he wanted to say next. "Have you ever considered getting married, Filia? The boy deserves a father." She blinked. "Of course I've considered it. But no one would want me."   
  
He stared at her. "What do you mean?" A frown had crossed his handsome face. "Think about it, Milgasia. I was gone traveling for a long time, came home with a child and no husband. I am now a 'less-than-respectable' woman. Besides that, Val's not a Golden Dragon and I traveled with and am now associated with that piece of filth that calls himself Xellos." She spat out the name as if it burned her tongue, "What respectable man would want to marry me?" His heart stirred within his chest and he replied, without missing a beat, "I would," in a soft voice. Then, as an after thought, he added, "If you'd have me."  
  
She froze. "Was...was that a proposal?" She whispered. "I...I...I honestly don't know." He'd stopped the horse and they sat in the wagon under a tree. Sunlight filtered through the branches, casting strange shadows on his troubled face. "I do love you, so I suppose it was." He fell silent as he looked at her. "How long have you felt this way?" She asked softly. "I've always admired you. And when I saw you taking responsibility for our people's mistakes, I thought very highly of you. But when I started helping with Valgaav, and I got to know the real you, everything became different. I didn't say anything, because you didn't seem interested," He paused, "Until last night."  
  
She blushed. After what they'd done the night before, she really was the kind of woman their village believed her to be. But it had felt good and right and if Milgasia really wanted to marry her, she'd do it. "I suppose Val could use a father and since he's already quite attached to you...I will have you. I don't think there's any one I'd rather have."   
  
He smiled, drew her into his arms and they kissed, much to Val's delight. The toddler grinned and clapped his little hands, squealing with glee.  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
It didn't take Xellos long to realize something was amiss. He was standing sort of impatiently at the side of the road, watching as Dolphin scampered through a field chasing a butterfly, when he realized his right hand seemed oddly empty.  
  
"My staff!" He exclaimed in dismay. In the process of convincing Dolphin it was time to leave, he must've forgotten it at the palace. "Dolphin, we need to go back. I forgot my staff." The crazed Lord gave no response, no indication that she'd heard him, just ran further away. Sighing, the priest chased after her.  
  
When he'd finally managed to drag his "Auntie" back to the palace, he found Slyphiel still sitting on the steps, only now she was crying hysterically. Amelia sat beside the distraught priestess, trying to calm her down. "i can't remember a thing! What if I did something horrible?" The woman wailed, "What could I have done?!" He surveyed the scene in his usual cheerful manner. "wouldn't you like to know." He smirked.  
  
"You know?" She asked hopefully, "Did I do anything really embarrassing or dishonorable?" He grinned, his finger wagging, "That's a secret!" Amelia frowned. "Now Mister Xellos, that's not very nice. How unjust of you to tease Miss Slyphiel when she obviously doesn't feel well." He sighed. "Let's just say we were both very... comfortable...and leave it at that." When an image of what she took his words to mean filled her mind, she cried harder.  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
AN: well? any more guesses? was any one expecting Milgasia to pop the question? i bet not!!!! 


	3. Which Princess Does He Want?

Wedding Night Baby  
Chapter 3  
By XellAn-Chan  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
Dolphin, meanwhile, was wandering the palace, vaguely aware of her surroundings, when she came upon a very interesting scene.  
  
The princess' own sister, Gracia -commonly known as Naga the Serpent- and the dashing Prince Justen Turbopascal (AN: like his last name? my bro's pascal book is titled that and it was right there while i named him...) were locked together in a passionate embrace on the couch of the library. Justen had no shirt on and Gracia looked as if she were about to remove hers too. Either they were both still really, REALLY drunk or Justen had decided he liked the older princess better, but they were clearly enjoying themselves.  
  
For some reason, Dolphin found this immensely funny. First, she smiled. The smile became a grin, then a snicker, then an insane giggle or two slipped out. Justen, startled upon hearing her laughter, sat up, promptly dumping Gracia on the floor. His eyes bulged when he saw the insane girl standing there and his face flushed when he realized she'd been watching. At the sight of all this, Deep Sea Dolphin could contain herself no longer. She burst into maniacal laughter, cackling at the spectacle before her.  
  
Xellos and Amelia found Dolphin sprawled out on the floor in the doorway, laughing hysterically, tears running down her face. As the priest hauled her to her feet, Amelia peered into the library to see just what was so funny.  
  
The princess, however, was no where near as amused as Dolphin. in fact, she wasn't amused at all. She was furious. "How could you, Gracia?! And you, Mister Justen! Daddy won't let me be with Mister Zelgadiss because I'm supposed to marry you!" She exclaimed, "This is unjust! How could you?!"  
  
"It's because of the wine!" Dolphin sang from the doorway, "It's becauuuuse of the wi-ine!!!" Amelia whirled around to face her. "What did you say!?" Dolphin giggled. "It's because of the wine!" She exclaimed in a giddy voice, "Xellos-" The priest cut her off, "That's enough, Dolphin." He told her sharply. "Mister Xellos, what did you do?" She demanded. "That's a secret!" He grinned. "Mister Xellos!"   
  
"Wait!" Justen breaks in, "Don't blame the monster. It's not his fault. I was here one day when you were not, right after Gracie got home. I happened upon her in here looking at photo albums and it was love at first sight." He looked fondly at the older princess and she smiled coyly. "I am sorry, Amelia, but we wish to be married."  
  
Amelia let that sink in. She was not, as one would expect, upset that her fiancé was marrying her older sister. She grinned triumphantly. "If Daddy allows you to marry Gracia, I can be with Mister Zelgadiss!" She cheered.  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
The great Naga ...er...Gracia...settling down!? bet you didn't expect that!  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
Martina and Zangulas, at this time, were in their home, sitting on their couch together. Martina has her arms around him and is snuggled up to him. "You were SPECTACULAR last night, Zangy!" The aqua-haired woman exclaimed. "I was bombed." He reminded her. "Well then you should get drunk more often! We need to create an empire for the glorious Zomelgustar!"  
  
Poor Zangulas slumped down into the cushions.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
And Lina and Gourry? All this time they were messing around in a small cabin on some luxury cruise ship, enjoying themselves greatly.  
  
"Ahh...It's so nice to finally be alone." The sorceress snuggled up to her new husband. "But Lina...you're not alone. I'm here." Gourry pointed out. "I'll pretend I didn't hear that." She sighed happily. "You know, I even love your stupidness." He blinked. "Thanks...I think."  
  
He wrapped his strong arms around her, totally forgetting what she'd just said. She could insult him and insult him, but it never stayed in his brain long enough for it to hurt him. "I love you, Lina." She grinned. "Prove it." She dared. "Oh? And how do I do that?" He asked innocently. "C'mere. I'll show you." She whispered something in his ear and his face turned pink. "Oh..." he said softly. Then he grinned, "Okay. Let's go."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
AN: Hmm...things are getting complicated...and more confusing...more to come! 


	4. The Plot Thickens

Wedding Night Baby  
Chapter 4  
By Xellan-Chan  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
About a month or two later....  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Well, There's good news and there's bad news." The doctor informed the young woman before him, "The good news is you're not sick."   
  
"Oh, thank Ceipheed." She breathed a sigh of relief, "I'm so busy, I don't have time to be sick. ...Wait a minute...What's the bad news?"  
  
"The bad news is, while you aren't sick, you are pregnant."  
  
"I'm WHAT?!?!?!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
Lina and Gourry, after an extensive honeymoon that included traveling the world, had finally returned to Saillune to settle down in the little house Amelia's family had given them as a wedding gift.  
  
"Maybe we should go tell Amelia we're back, Gourry. She'll be happy to see us." Lina had sort of missed the hyperactive princess while they were away. Amelia had been almost like a little sister to her. "M'kay." Gourry was agreeable to anything. He was so happy that Lina had married him, he'd do anything for her; anything she wanted. If she told him to stop breathing, he would have tried his best to do it.  
  
Something was different about Amelia. It didn't take a sorcery genius to figure that out. The princess looked tired and worried and overjoyed all at the same time and Lina wondered what was up. Amelia was sitting at the desk in her father's study, chewing on the end of a pen. A blank sheet of paper was spread before her and she appeared to be lost in thought.  
  
"Um...Amelia?" The red-head wasn't sure if she should disturb her friend or not. "Miss Lina! Thank Ceipheed you're here!" Amelia burst into tears.  
  
"What is wrong with you?" It wasn't like the princess to just start crying like that. there was usually some known reason for her tears. "Are you okay?" Gourry asked her.  
  
"Oh, it's horrible! It's terrible! I'm pregnant!!" The princess wailed. "You're WHAT?!" Lina exclaimed. Gourry scratched his head, "What's that mean?" His wife smacked him, "Shut up, you idiot! Amelia, how?" The girl sniffled. "On the night of your wedding...Mister Zelgadiss and I did some very unjust things together..." She sort of trailed off. "Man, everybody was going at it! I mean, have you heard? Filia's marrying Milgasia. But anyway, where's Zel?"  
  
"I don't know where Mister Zelgadiss is! That's the problem! And what do you mean, 'Filia's marrying Milgasia'?" Confusion was presently adding itself to Amelia's emotions. "Well, apparently, he asked her to marry him and she said 'yes.' I can't imagine it made Jillas too happy...but I'm glad for Filia."  
  
Gourry's slow brain was still processing earlier parts of the conversation while Amelia and Lina talked about Filia. He blinked his blue eyes and scratched his head. "Wait a minute ...What does Zel have to do with this?" He asked innocently.The two girls gave him curious looks. Then Lina sighed in frustration. "You're hopeless. You know that, right? Zel has everything to do with this. Could you possibly get any dumber? You know all that...stuff...we do together?" He blinked again, "Yeah." "That's how you make a baby! Amelia's not having a baby by herself! Zel helped!!" There was a long pause. "Amelia's having a baby?" Silence. Then "ARRRGGGGHH!!!!!! How can you possibly be so stupid?!"  
  
"Miss Lina!" Amelia broke in, "It doesn't matter if Mister Gourry knows what's going on or not! I'm going to be in big trouble. I need to get married before my birthday and who would want to marry me now?" Lina didn't even bat an eyelash. "Zel would." The princess choked out a sob. "Zel doesn't know. He left before I knew. He left the day you left and I don't know where he is!"  
  
"Hmmm....That is a problem...Tell ya what. Gourry and I'll find him for you." Lina decided. "Oh, Miss Lina! You'd do that for me?" Amelia instantly brightened. "Of course I would, Ame. That's what friends are for." The petite sorceress reassured her. "Oh, thank you, Miss Lina!" The princess hugged her, "Justice has been served and now Mister Zelgadiss will HAVE to marry me!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
And so the plot thickens...  
  
How many people actually expected it to be Amelia and Zelgadiss? Let's have s show of hands, shall we? *counting raised hands* ...Ice-Kun, you don't count 'cause you already knew. 


	5. Jillas' Broken Heart

Wedding Night Baby  
Chapter 5  
By XellAn-Chan  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
Another several months pass...  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
"Lina, we're never going to find Zelgadiss like this. We don't even know where he went when he left. He could be anywhere..."  
  
"I know that, Gourry...But I promised Amelia and he's gotta take a little responsibility for this. Now c'mon!"  
  
"But I'm tired. And hungry. And you promised after we got married we'd stay at home for a little while at least."  
  
"This is more important. Amelia shouldn't be dealing with this alone."  
  
"But Lina..."  
  
"Fine, we'll stop to eat."  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
And where was Zelgadiss? Hidden away in some little hamlet where no one would see him. He'd overheard a couple of travelers from the Saillune area talking about the recent  
marriage of the princess and Prince Justen Turbopascal, and of course he assumed they meant Amelia had married him. Little did he know, Gracia had married the winsome prince and Amelia was pinning away, waiting for Zelgadiss to return to her.  
  
He sat at a corner table in a small restaurant, nothing but a mug of coffee in front of him, lost deep in thought when he heard a familiar voice.  
  
"At this point, anything would taste good."  
  
Lina's voice! He recognized it right away. What in the nine hells was she doing there? She was supposed to be in Saillune with Gourry, happily married and NOT in an area remotely near him.  
  
The waiter sauntered over to the table, bringing another pot of coffee. "You're coffee, Sir...Sir?" But the Chimera had vanished...  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
"I don't understand, Miss Filia. Why are you marrying Milgasia?" Poor Jillas was heart-broken. He'd loved the priestess for a long time, and always hoped he'd be able to work up the courage to tell her so. And now she'd told him she was going to marry Milgasia. How could she do that to him?  
  
"I told you, Jillas. I love Milgasia. He asked me to marry him and I intend to." Filia didn't understand why the fox was having so much trouble comprehending this. "But what about me, Miss Filia?" She sighed. "You've been a big help. But Valgaav needs a father. You can still work here; that won't change. Milgasia's going to be taking care of Val and be his poppa, but I'll still need help in the shop."  
  
Milgasia appeared in the doorway then, Valgaav in his arms. "Filia, Darling, have you told Amelia yet that we are to be married? Since we couldn't attend her sister's wedding, I don't believe she's heard the news." She took the child from him. "No, Milgasia. I haven't sent word to her. Perhaps we should go visit her?" Val grinned, reaching his arms to the dragon man. "Poppa!" He squealed.  
  
Jillas frowned. He didn't like hearing Val refer to the dragon as "poppa." And he didn't like the fact that "Darling" was Milgasia's pet name for Filia. He didn't like anything about it. And he knew Filia didn't care about him the way he cared for her. How he'd love to "accidentally" kill Milgasia...  
  
"Jillas, do you think you can handle things here if we go to Saillune?" The sound of Filia's voice brought him back to reality. He frowned again, his eyebrows knit together. "I think it's time I leave here." He said softly, "I believe I should go out and make something for myself. I need to make it on my own." Filia blinked. The fox had never spoken like that before. Puzzled, she watched as he slumped out of the room.  
  
"What do you suppose is wrong with him?" She asked Milgasia. He smiled sadly. "His heart is quite broken, Darling. You meant the world to him and now you are marrying me." Filia's eyes widened. "Was I that important to him?" She asked quietly. "Darling, he'd go over the moon for you." He informed her. "I feel really bad now. I never knew." He pulled her into his arms. "Don't fret over it. He'll be fine." She half smiled. "I hope. But if he leaves, we can't go to Saillune now. It's the busy season for the shop." He nodded. "We will go when the winter rush is over."   
  
And Val sat in his mother's arms the whole time, grinning happily. "Ilga-Poppa! Fi-Momma! Huuuuggg!!!" He chirped.  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
Amelia was standing on the balcony that overlooked the kingdom of Saillune. Her eyes were focused on the city's gates, as if she was willing Zelgadiss to come back. It had been five and a half months since he left and she missed him terribly.  
  
Sighing, she settled into a lounge chair on the balcony, her hands rested on her growing abdomen. She couldn't believe there was a baby inside her, much less Zelgadiss' baby. What would she do if he didn't come back?  
  
She rubbed her belly. "I'll still love you, Baby, Mister Zelgadiss or no Mister Zelgadiss..." She assured the unborn child, "...But I do wish he'd come back..."  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
hmmm...i'm adding a lot of characters i've never really written before, aren't i? and only one OC this time. i'm doing pretty good, aren't i? 


	6. It Ain't Xel's Fault!

Wedding Night Baby  
Chapter 6  
By XellAn-Chan  
----------------------------------  
  
Xellos was well aware of the goings-on in Saillune and also of the situation with Filia and Milgasia. He made it his business to keep track of all his "friends" for he found their lives very amusing. What had happened to Amelia though, he felt slightly guilty for that. She was to have a child and she was hardly any more than a child herself. After much deliberation, he decided to pay her a visit.  
  
He shimmered out of the Astral Plane and into the palace in Saillune. Amelia was out on that same balcony, a book -which she wasn't reading- in her hands. "Hello, Amelia." He said softly. She stood awkwardly to greet him. "Mister Xellos!" She said cheerfully. She looked like such a child -a pregnant child, but a child none the less. "You are in a very interesting predicament, Amelia. have you heard from Zelgadiss yet?" Her face clouded over. "I haven't." She replied in a low voice. "I can't imagine this is a very good image for the princess of Saillune, although, I may add, you look quite lovely." She blushed. "I am six months pregnant, Mister Xellos. Were I married, it would be lovely."   
  
He smiled and one of his amethyst eyes winked open. "I am sorry I got you in all this trouble." She blinked. "I got myself into this trouble. I don't know what you did to the wine, but I didn't drink any." His other eye opened. "You were sober?" She nodded. "Yes. So was Mister Zelgadiss." The priest looked amused. "This si an interesting turn of events. i had assumed it was my fault." The princess shook her head. "Nope. Mister Zelgadiss was quite willing and quite aware of what he was doing. He told me he loved me, Mister Xellos." The Mazoku made a strange face. "Are you sure he wasn't drunk?" Another nod on her part. "Positive."  
  
Xellos grinned. "You are a naughty girl, Amelia." He said cheerfully. "I am," She agreed, "But it was in the name of love! Mister Zelgadiss will realize That I need him. Love will bring him home to me!" She was to awkward to strike a pose, so she rubbed her stomach instead. "Our baby will know it's father!" Her face flushed pink with excitement. "Perhaps you should sit back down. I do not believe it is wise for some one in your...condition...to get so worked up." That made her angry. "I have rights to be upset, Mister Xellos! The prince I was supposed to marry is with my sister; the man I love -who's child I'm carrying- is nowhere to be found and my whole kingdom is in an uproar trying to figure out who did this to me. I don't know where Mister Zelgadiss is or what I'm going to do! I'm all alone!" Her eyes welled up with tears. Xellos smiled. Her anguish tasted good...  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Dolphin had forgotten pretty much everything about the wedding by then. It had been half a year and her memory certainly didn't last that long. She wouldn't even have known she'd been out of the Demon Sea, were it not for the single memory she'd retained -the butterfly she'd chased through the field. It had been one of the most beautiful things she'd ever seen and she flitted around the ocean, trying to find something so pretty.  
  
She moved fluidly through the sea, her hair drifting around her, never needing to breath. Little rainbow fish shimmered through the water and she chased after one, humming to herself, "we're just two lost souls swimming in a fishbowl, year after year," the "purdy flutterby" completely forgotten.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Jillas left late one night, after packing away his few possessions. He would've liked to stay, but -while he liked seeing Filia so happy- he didn't like the idea that it was Milgasia making her happy. And more than that, he missed playing with Valgaav. Upon Milgasia's proposal being accepted, the Ryuzoku had decided no one but himself or Filia needed to help with the toddler. Even when he did get to spend time with Val, Milgasia was always there, watching as if he didn't trust him. Jillas was hurt by this, for he had been taking care of Valgaav longer and knew the child's routine like the back of his hand.  
  
As he wandered out of town, the fox wondered if Filia would miss him or if Valgaav would even remember him. He sighed. No, he decided, neither of them would care. He obviously wasn't important to them.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Lina and Gourry were still wandering around in search of Zelgadiss. the chimera had managed to elude them for six and a half months. There had been signs of him here and there, and locals in each village were quite eager to point them in the right direction. Every time they found a new lead, Lina wrote to Amelia, telling her where they were going and keeping optimistic about finding the missing shaman.  
  
"How much longer are we going to look for him, Lina?" Gourry was sick of wandering around. He'd hoped they would sort of stay home after they were married. "I told you," Lina responded, "I promised Amelia. We don't go back to Saillune without Zelgadiss!"  
  
---------------------------------- 


	7. Zelgadiss Eludes Us No More!

Wedding Night Baby  
Chapter 7  
By XellAn-Chan  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Slyphiel was still pondering over what she and Xellos could have possibly done. She prayed to L-Sama every night that it wasn't what he'd implied. The thought of that made her skin crawl. But if not that...What then? What could they have possibly done that made them both so "comfortable?" He easily could've taken advantage of her; she'd been in a very incoherent state.  
  
She spent a lot of time in the palace with Amelia, the two of them turning ideas over in their heads about what could have possibly transpired between herself and the priest.   
  
Slyphiel was quite sympathetic towards the princess; the more time that went by, the more anxious Amelia became.  
  
"What if he doesn't get back in time?" She sobbed one day, "What if he doesn't come back at all?" The priestess never knew quite what to say, so often she just listened to Amelia's ramblings, offering her moral support.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Zelgadiss was beginning to get bored with wandering around. He'd stopped looking for a way to remedy his curse. It, for some reason, didn't seem so important any more, knowing he'd lost Amelia. He wondered on a regular basis what she was doing; if she was happy with Justen.  
  
"There you are!" Lina again. She sounded angry. "We've been looking all over for you!" He blinked his cobalt eyes. What did they want with him? "Why? You're supposed to be in Saillune." He growled. "Amelia wanted us to find you." She retorted. "Why is that? Isn't she happily married to that prince? Why should I matter?" Lina looked confused. "What? No, Zel, Gracia married Justen."  
  
"Gracia?" His eyes widened. "Yeah, Gracia. And Amelia really wants you to go back, because," She bit her lip, contemplating what to say, "Because she's pregnant."  
  
Seconds passed. Then minutes. Then finally, "Amelia's pregnant?" Zel's voice was disbelieving. "Yes." The sorceress nodded. "Pregnant?" Another "YES!" on Lina's behalf. He looked stunned. Then a thought occurred to him. "Am...Am I the father?" Lina grinned. "That's what she says. Congratulations." His usually slit-like eyes became very wide and his mouth fell open. "Oh, Dear God..." He whispered, "Amelia...What have I done? I've got to go back!"  
  
Gourry smiled vacantly. "Can we go home now?" He asked his wife. Lina grinned, "Wouldn't you rather have something to eat first?" He nodded vigorously. "Of course!" He agreed. "NO! No, no, no!! No time to eat! We've got to go!" Zelgadiss insisted. "You go on ahead. She's waiting for you. But we've worked hard to find you and we deserve a good meal." The sorceress dismissed him and he sped off towards Saillune.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
AN: ahhh...they finally caught up with Zel! but this doesn't mean the story's ending soon...nope, there's a bit more to go! 


	8. En Route to Saillune

Wedding Night Baby  
Chapter 8  
By XellAn-Chan  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
Seven months and twenty-one days. It'd been seven months and twenty-one days since Zelgadiss had left Saillune. Amelia kept track, marking the days off on her calender. One month and nine days until she would have their baby. That's how long he had to get back and all she wanted was for his safe return.  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
When the last customer bustled out of her pottery shop one a chilly Friday evening, Filia locked the door and flipped the sign to "closed." She made one last sweep of the aisles to make sure everything was in place, then mounted the back staircase that went up to her home.  
  
"Fi-Momma!" Val greeted her the top of the steps. She scooped him into her arms. "Hello, Little Love." He hugged her and grinned. "Ilga-Poppa! Momma home!" Milgasia came down the hall, a smile on his face. He removed Val from his mother's arms and took her in his. "How was your day, Darling?" She smiled. "Slow. The rush is over. We can go to Saillune now." He nodded and kissed her forehead. "We shall go tomorrow."  
  
They packed up the wagon the next morning. Filia fastened Valgaav's warm cloak around him. His golden gaze flickered from the wagon, to Milgasia, to his momma. "Where go?" He asked. She smiled. "We're going to see the princess, Love. Poppa and I are going to tell her that we're getting married." He nodded seriously, his brow furrowed. Then he smiled. "M'kay." Milgasia laughed. "He approves, Darling. Let's go."  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
Are we finally going home?" Gourry asked for about the millionth time. "Yes! Why are you in such a hurry to get back to Saillune anyway?" He'd never been so impatient to do anything before. "I love you, Lina. And I want to spend some time just loving you." She stopped walking and looked up at him. "I understand. All this traveling, looking for Zel...It's been five months since we...Wow! I'll make it up to you, I promise." He smiled, looking relieved, and opened his mouth to say something when-  
  
"Lina! Gourry!"  
  
They both turned around. "Filia!" Lina exclaimed, "Where are you going?" Milgasia stopped the wagon. "We're headed to Saillune." The priestess told her. "Great! Care to give us a lift?" Lina couldn't believe their luck. They wouldn't have to walk all that way. "Climb on in." Filia said cheerfully.  
  
Lina hoisted herself into the wagon and Gourry followed suit. Valgaav grinned. "Lee-na! Gooey!" The swordsman frowned. "Can't you teach him to say my name right?" His wife smiled. "Aw, come on. He's only little. Besides, it's cute." She turned to Filia, "why're you going to Saillune anyway?" The priestess smiled and blushed. "You know that Milgasia and I are getting married. Amelia hasn't heard yet. We thought it'd be nice to go see her and tell her in person." Lina nodded. "She could use the company. She's pretty bummed." Both Dragons looked at the sorceress. "Why?" Filia asked at the same time Milgasia said, "Isn't that very unlike her?"  
  
"You haven't heard." The red-head went on, "Amelia's pregnant." Their mouths fell open. "Amelia's-" "-Pregnant?!" Lina nodded. "She and Zel had a little fling the night of our wedding." Filia looked very startled by this. "Did they get married?" The other girl shook her head. "He left the same day as the rest of us. She hasn't seen him in nearly eight months. But he's on his way back now." Filia looked pale. "Such a scandal!" She exclaimed. Her fiance smiled. "Darling, do not trouble yourself over it. They can take care of themselves."  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
AN: Every one seems to be convening in Saillune. what will come of this? stay tuned and find out!! 


	9. Ain't Love Grand?

Wedding Night Baby  
Chapter 9  
By XellAn-Chan  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
Amelia felt she could hardly stand up. She couldn't walk any more, rather, she waddled. She spent a lot of time reading in the palace's sun room, wishing she were off adventuring or that Zelgadiss were with her. She was quite heartsick that their baby would be born before Lina found him, that something had happened to him, that he'd never come back.  
  
She stood in front of her floor-length mirror one morning, looking at what she'd become. She looked exactly the same -maybe a little forlorn- except for the mound that rose out from where her waist had once been.  
  
She rested a hand upon her protruding stomach and could feel a flutter of movement. She sighed. "Mister Zelgadiss should be here," She told herself, "He should be experiencing this with me."  
  
Then, hearing a voice in the hall, she looked up towards the door. "Hey, you can't go in there!" One of the guards exclaimed. Then a lower, more familiar voice growled, "Like Hell I can't!"  
  
the door to her room flew open and there, in the doorway, stood Zelgadiss.  
  
They stared at one another. She looked quite disbelieving that he was really there and he gaped at her very pregnant appearance. Her hand went up to her mouth and tears filled her eyes. "...You came back..." She whispered. "I'm so sorry, Amelia. I didn't know..." His voice sounded very strained, "I wouldn't have left, had I know." She nodded silently. "It's not your fault, Mister Zelgadiss. I didn't know until later. There was no way of knowing." He smiled slightly. "You don't need to call me 'mister.' We're having a baby, Amelia."  
  
She laughed, then flew into his arms. her eyes were still full of tears, but they were tears of joy. She hugged him as if afraid he'd disappear. He wrapped his arms around her, buried his face in her soft hair. "I'm so sorry. I love you." He whispered. "I love you too, Zel." Her voice was muffled by his shirt.  
  
He pulled away for a moment and looked at her. "My God, Ame, you're huge! I can barely even hug you." She grinned. "One more month. Then we have a baby." His eyes widened. "A month still?" She nodded. "And that's my baby?" Another nod. "If it weren't yours, who's would it be?" He smiled. "I want to get married. I love you and, any way, it's the right thing to do." She hugged him again. "I knew justice would triumph in the end! Of course we can get married."  
  
He pulled her back into his arms and kissed her. "Oh, Zel..." She whispered, "I missed you so much." She looked up at him, her eyes full of tears. "I'm sorry." He kept his arms around her, "It's going to be different now. We'll be a family, you, me and the baby."  
  
------------------------------------------ 


	10. A Tale of Love

Wedding Night Baby  
Chapter 10  
By XellAn-Chan  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
"So tell me, Filia -because I'm a little curious- how did you two wind up together?" Lina asked. Gourry was playing with Valgaav while Milgasia drove the wagon. Filia's face turned very pink. "I meet Milgasia shortly after we parted ways. The elders called him to the temple to tell him he was no longer required to guard the Claire Bible. I was introduced to him. Some one told him about what I was doing with Valgaav and he found it to be very admirable, so he volunteered to help me. That was almost two years ago. The night of your wedding," Her face reddened, "We got to talking and one thing lead to another..."  
  
Lina grinned. "I wouldn't have thought either of you two would do something like that." Milgasia turned to look at the sorceress, his handsome face as serious as ever, "It's hard not to do something 'like that' when you love some one so much. I had assumed my love was unwanted, that she did not return what I felt for her." The priestess smiled, "How was I to know you loved me? You never let it show." He smiled slightly, "I had Jillas to compete with, Darling. And he was much more open with his feelings." A soft expression crossed her face. "I cared for Jillas very much. But love him? No. I do miss him though."  
  
Gourry and Val were making faces at one another. The small dragon laughed with glee, clapping his small hands. He was a cheerful little boy and not much upset him. Lina grinned at the sight of her husband's fatherly attitude. He was very good with children and would surely want them. And although she couldn't see herself as a mother, it would be nice to have a kid. Some times she wondered what it was like...  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
Amelia and Zelgadiss had quite a bit of planning to do if they were to be married before the baby came. A lot of effort went into a royal wedding and Amelia had no where as much energy. The chimera didn't like it that his beloved was fretting over their wedding when she should have been taking it easy.  
  
"Ame, stop getting so worked up." He chided her. You shouldn't be running around all over the place." He was worried about her, "Oh, I'll be fine. I just wish Miss Lina were here. She'd know what to do."  
  
"You called?" The doors to the ballroom were flung open and in marched Lina, Gourry at her side. Behind them was Filia, followed closely by Milgasia, who had Valgaav in his arms. "Miss Lina!" The princess squealed. Lina's eyes widened, "You're gigantic!" Amelia blushed. "I'm going to be having a baby in a few weeks. What did you expect, Miss Lina?"   
  
Gourry blinked, but kept his mouth shut. Lina had warned him to not say anything, just to make sure he didn't upset Amelia, but everything about the past few months had confused him. Everything, except for the previous night...  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
AN: well, the gang's all here...almost. let's see what happens next, shall we? 


	11. What Gourry Remembered

Wedding Night Baby  
Chapter 11  
By XellAn-Chan  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
~*~*~*Flashback to the night before at the Silver Dragon Inn*~*~*~  
  
"I promised I'd make it up to you." Lina was sprawled out across the bed in their room, wearing her cape and nothing but her cape. Gourry's eyes had lit up at the sight of this; never had Lina appeared more attractive than right then and it was a major turn-on. It'd been a long time since they did anything besides (literally) sleep with one another and he wanted her very badly.  
  
"God, Lina, I love you." He told her over and over as they found one another, "I love you more than anything." His mouth found hers and they kissed passionately. She trembled at his every caress, her body shuddering with pleasure. Her fingers twined through his hair as they moved together, becoming one, and she whispered his name softly. "Gourry... Gourry, I love you..." She breathed as he bore down upon her, giving her all he had, all the best of him. "Gourry." The way she said it made him feel -that for once in his life- he'd done something perfectly right.  
  
And then, when they were both exhausted, they had fallen asleep together, she curled up on her side, her head rested upon his bare chest; he with his arms wrapped around her.  
  
~*~*~*End flashback*~*~*~  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
AN: i told you this was limey! i can't do enough description to make it a lemon, but i guess that's sort of a good thing... 


	12. Like Old Times

Wedding Night Baby  
Chapter 12  
By XellAn-Chan  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
"Mister Gourry?" Amelia's voice dragged him from the memory. "Huh?" He blinked. "I said 'hi'." Amelia smiled. "Oh. Hiya. Guess I wasn't paying attention..." Lina smiled affectionately. "You never do." The princess laughed and turned her attention to the three Dragons. "Hello, Miss Filia." The priestess was gaping at her. "...Hi, Amelia." it was hard for her to believe what she saw. Of course, Lina had told her, but seeing it made it very real and it still shocked her.  
  
"Darling, don't stare. It's not polite." Milgasia's voice was just as placid as ever. Filia's face turned slightly pink. "I...I am s-sorry." She stammered. There was an awkward silence. Then Valgaav began screaming, which caused a nice diversion.  
  
The priestess took her small son in her arms. "What is the matter, Val?" She asked. "I hungry!!!!" He wailed. "Oh, where are my manners? You all must be starving." Amelia said. At the mention of food, Gourry and Lina both grinned and nodded emphatically. "Let's get something to eat." The princess waddled out the door and they all followed along behind her.  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
"So, I heard you're getting married, Miss Filia." Amelia tried to make pleasant conversation while Lina and Gourry argue over food. Filia nodded. "Yes. That was actually the reason we came here, so we could tell you." The princess smiled, "And how does Baby Mister Valgaav feel about this?" The Ryuzoku's eyes brightened. "Val is very fond of Milgasia. He already calls him 'poppa.' They get along very well." Amelia's smile widened. "I'm glad for you, Miss Filia."  
  
"That's mine, you idiot! Give it back!" An all-out war over food had erupted from Lina and Gourry's end of the table. The Dragon and the princess looked at one another. "It's so strange, being back together." Amelia sighed, observing the chaos around her.  
  
Val banged a spoon on the table, laughing all the while. Milgasia was trying to calm him down. Gourry and Lina were wrestling over a baked potato. Zelgadiss stirred a little sugar into his coffee, totally unaware of anything else.   
  
"Just like old times." Filia agreed pleasantly.  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
AN: sorry about the shortness of the chapters. the way they're written they'd either be really long or really short. i opted for the shorter variant, that way i could post them more often. this really is drawing to a close now... 


	13. The Much Anticipated Wedding

Wedding Night Baby  
Chapter 13  
By XellAn-Chan  
  
----------------------------  
  
The wedding of Amelia and Zelgadiss did not go as planned. In fact, it was something of a disaster. It started out okay. Due to the circumstances, the wedding -unlike Gracia and Justen's- was not a public affair. It was rather small. The princess' family was there, of course, a few of the more distinguished nobles of Saillune and the bride and groom's friends.  
  
Amelia -although she looked about ready to tip over- was quite lovely in her wedding gown (which, incidentally WASN'T white, but oh well...) and Zelgadiss looked handsome, as usual.  
  
Everything went smoothly for a while. Even Xellos was behaving himself. There wasn't a single problem until right before they got to the vows. A strange look crossed Amelia's face and she gripped Zel's arm so hard he could feel it. "Zel..." She whispered. He could feel her tensing. "What's wrong?" He asked, alarm filling his voice. "...The baby..." His eyes widened, "It's too early!" She gasped. "Babies don't wait."  
  
He looked at her, then back at the priest. "Marry us!" He growled. The poor man looked confused. "Zelgadiss?" Amelia's voice was strained, "You do understand, right? I'm having the baby." He nodded, "I'm aware of that. I want us to be married first." He looked back at the priest, glaring, "Marry us! Make it quick!"  
  
The perplexed clergyman sped through the vows, barely giving them a chance to say "I do" in between. Zel planted a quick kiss on his bride and they rushed out of the chapel together, Slyphiel and Filia at their heels.  
  
"Oh...Zel...It hurts!" Amelia squealed. She squeezed his hand with a bone-crushing grip. He looked down at her, lying on her bed, her large blue eyes full of tears, her face damp with sweat. "It will only hurt for a little while, Ame. You're strong. You can do this." He told her. She smiled weakly, then cringed in pain.  
  
Slyphiel cast a soothing spell over the princess. "Try to relax, Amelia." She said softly. Zel looked at the sorceress, "Why is she so early?" He asked nervously, "There should be two more weeks." Filia glanced up from where she was timing the contractions, "The first is usually early. And, judging by the size of her, I have a striking suspicion that you're having twins." He gaped at her. "Twins?!" The Dragon nodded, "It wouldn't surprise me." He shook his head slightly, "Impossible."  
  
Amelia made a little whimpering sound and he turned his attention back to her. He held her hand, brushed her damp hair from her face.   
  
"Push." Slyphiel demanded, "PUSH!" Amelia strained, her teeth gritted.  
  
Their first-born was a baby girl. A tiny, pink, screaming child, gorgeous in every sense. She looked nothing like her father, there was no trace of his curse visible anywhere on her. Her sister, however -for Filia had been correct; they had twins- looked very much like Zelgadiss.  
  
The younger, smaller of the two, whom was named Avuron, had faintly bluish skin. Her cobalt eyes were slit-like; her ears slightly pointed. Her skin was cool and sort of hard to the touch. Avigayl, as her sister was called, looked like their mother, with wide blue eyes and a fringe of pitch black hair. Zelgadiss wasn't sure if he should be pleased that he had one "normal" child or be upset that they both weren't normal or maybe a little of each.  
  
He took Avuron in his arms. She gazed up at him through the same narrow eyes as he had. "I am sorry, Child." He said quietly, "I did not wish this upon you. I don't understand why only you were born like this. But I will love you, no matter what." He kissed her forehead.  
  
"Zel..." Amelia mumbled, "Is she okay?" She had Avigayl in her arms and was half asleep. "Other than bearing my curse," He told her, "She's fine." He kissed his wife's forehead. She smiled wearily. "I love you..." He grinned. "I love you too."  
  
----------------------------  
  
AN: about the twins' names...  
  
Avigayl is a variant of Abigail which means "my father's joy." this is a fitting name for the "perfect" child.  
  
Avuron is a name i created by taking the "Av" part from Avigayl and the "uron" part from a french word, juron. loosely translated, i do believe, the name means "my father's curse." 


	14. Now Who's Having a Baby?

Wedding Night Baby  
Chapter 14  
By XellAn-Chan  
  
---------------------  
  
Oh, Amelia! She's so cute!" Lina had Avigayl in her arms, "She looks just like you!"  
  
The twins were two months old when they were christened. Their christening party also served as a celebration of Amelia and Zelgadiss's wedding and all their friends were once again gathered at the palace.  
  
Filia and Milgasia had been married shortly after the twins were born and they were quite happy with one another. Valgaav, at three, was speaking in full sentences and proving to be a very intelligent child. They were a happy family and were very pleased with how their lives had turned out.  
  
Val looked at Avigayl. Then he scampered back to his mother. "Momma?" He questioned. "What is it, Love?" He pointed at the tiny princess, "Will our baby look like that, Momma?" Filia's face flushed red as every one stared at her. Then she broke into a grin. "I was going to wait to tell you all, but Milgasia and I are having a baby!"  
  
Frowning, Martina slumped down into a chair. "Sure," She huffed, "Spoil my good news." Zelgadiss looked up from Avuron. "You too?" He asked. The aqua-haired woman smiled. "Th beginning of Zomelgustar's empire is on the way!" The chimera blinked. "Right. Congratulations." Then turned back to his tiny daughter.  
  
Avigayl was passed from person. She was a happy baby and easily warmed up to any one. Avuron was more fussy and Zel was leery of letting others handle her. He'd grown quite fond of her and hardly let her out of his sights.  
  
---------------------  
  
The royal chefs had prepared an immense banquet for them, which -of course- resulted in an argument between Lina and Gourry.  
  
"That's mine!"  
  
"It is not!  
  
"I had it first!"  
  
"Give it to me!"  
  
"FIREBALL!!!"  
  
Now normally, Gourry would've been fried to a crisp at this point. Normally. But nothing happened. Lina stared at her hands. "What's wrong?" Amelia blinked, "Is it 'that time'?" Lina frowned. "No...It should have been a while ago, but..." Her eyes lit up and she let out a scream of joy. "Do you know what this means?!" She tossed her arms around Gourry, "We're going to have a baby! You're gonna be a daddy!" He smiled. "Really?" She nodded eagerly. "All right!" He hugged her enthusiastically, food forgotten.  
  
---------------------  
  
They were all sitting around later in the evening, reminiscing about old times, when Amelia suddenly remembered something.  
  
"Mister Xellos? What exactly is it you and Miss Slyphiel did the night of the wedding?"  
  
"Ah." The priest smiled, "Miss Slyphiel provided quite the meal for me. I simply sat her down -with a bottle of wine- and gave her a massage."  
  
"A massage?"  
  
"It helped release her pain. All that wonderful self-pity flowed from her to me, leaving us both on a certain comfort level."   
  
Slyphiel sighed in relief. "Thank Ceipheed. I was afraid you'd done something unforgivable." He smiled sweetly. "What kind of monster do you think I am?" Grinning broadly, he kissed his finger then planted it on the tip of her nose. "Later." He waved and teleported out of the palace.  
  
Lina shook her head. "That man will always be an enigma." Then she grinned, "I'm so excited about this!" Her head was rested on Gourry's shoulder and -for some one nobody had ever imagined as a mother- she looked positively thrilled.  
  
Amelia nodded in agreement. "It is exciting. Our children will all grow up together. And they'll be the very best of friends and live in peace and happiness!" The princess gushed. Lina's smile widened. "It's probably good Xellos left. Hearing that would've made him sick."   
  
Amelia laughed. "I don't care! Life is wonderful!" She hugged Avigayl, while smiling at up at Zelgadiss. He had Avuron in his arms and was looking down at her with an expression on his face that could only be pure love. Yes, it seemed that life was wonderful...  
  
---------------------  
AN: and so my little tale wraps up.  
  
...or does it?  
  
i've definitely left it open for a sequel. i mean, i couldn't leave you hanging like this, could i?! stay tuned for the upcoming "Baby Boom" featuring the other couples' children! 


End file.
